Everything Is Not What It Seems
by XxAshvampprincessxX
Summary: Medusa is an evil snake witch who takes the souls she wants and tortures innocents. That is until she must move to the small town of Forks Washington to live with a man her parents knew named Charlie and she must pose as his daughter Bella...plz review
1. Who and What I Am

Everything Is Not What It Seems

a Twilight And Soul Eater Crossover

...

Chapter 1

Who And What I Am

Hello

My name is Bella Swan, I'm 17 years old, and I've just moved to Forks, Washington. My parents, Charlie and Renee, are both divorced, and I've been forced to move here with my dad.

...

Uh...NO!

That WHOLE introduction was a complete lie!

Ok. So...let's just-start over again.

Hello

My name is Medusa.

No, I am not the woman with snakes in my hair, like the Medusa from Greek mythology. Oh, and I can't turn people to stone either. At least-not by looking at them.

Even though I appear to be 17 years old, I'm actually over 800.

That's right. I am not human. I am a witch. And not just any witch-I am a snake witch.

Now, I wasn't always a witch you see. I was born Kana Edness, normal, just like anyone else. My parents hand always known that I was destined for greatness, and they swore that they would send me to DEATH WEAPON MEISTER ACADEMY in Death City.

Yes, when I reached the age of 12, I was sent to the academy, and was tested to see if I was either a meister, also known as a weapon wielder, or a weapon.

When I was tested, it was clear that my powers were indeed that of a weapon, and so, as time went on, I mastered my powers, and was able to transform into a my true weapon form.

A scythe.

Yes, I was and still am, a scythe. For those of you who are stupid, a scythe is like a tool that farmers use for cutting grass. Only I however, DO NOT cut grass.

I am an enchanted weapon, which means that I can speak in my weapon form, and if the blade of the scythe is badly damaged, so am I.

I was assigned to a meister, who was known as White Star.

He was a well trained assassin, and I did fall in love with him.

But, after I had collected 99 kishin souls, and was on my way to devouring the last and final soul-the soul of a witch, we split up.

During one of our encounters with this witch named Arachne, I came across one of her spell books, stole it, and began to practice spells from it.

White Star argued with me, saying that I was obsessed with magic, and in a fit of rage, I told him to leave.

I didn't mean it, but he left anyway, leaving my heart shattered.

I was still so young then. I was only 14.

So, I changed my name to Medusa, and soon mastered the powers of a witch within the course of a year.

I learned that, among witches, I was known as a Snake Witch.

As the years ticked by, I continued collecting souls, and FINALLY managed to kill Arachne by myself. Therefore, I became a Death Scythe.

I was SO happy, and I wanted to immediately tell White Star at how I succeeded, but, when I found him-it was too late.

White Star had already found a new partner, and together, they were even more powerful than me and him combined.

In a fit of jealousy one night, I snuck into White Star's house, and destroyed his weapon, which was a bow and arrow known as Kaiyamaru.

After I did it, I felt horrible, and in the weeks that followed, I couldn't bear to see White Star so unhappy.

So...I left. And eventually traveled here-to Forks Washington, to live with someone my parents knew, Charlie Swan.

I would pose as his daughter, and would be known as Bella Swan.


	2. Forks, Washington

Chapter 2

Forks, Washington

"Medusa." Chrona called to me, and I immediately whipped my head around, my short spiky blonde hair hitting me in the cheeks.

"What?" I asked irritated, my honey gold eyes narrowing into dangerous slits.

My son trembled, his gray eyes widening with fear.

"You're eyes are narrowing again Lady Medusa," Chrona complained, "I don't know how I can deal with that."

My eyes narrowed even further, and I emitted a low growl at him, signaling for him to spit it out.

"Uh...Lady Medusa, a letter has come for you."

Chrona held out a piece of paper, and I immediately snatched it out of his hand, reading it over quickly. It read,

Medusa Gorgon,

I am told to inform you that you have been sent on a mission to the state of Washington, regarding the revival of the kishin Asura. In order to create more black blood, skin of a vampire is needed. There have been reports of vampires in the northern area of the state of Washington. You will be sent to the small town of Forks. There, a man named Charlie will provide for you, and you will be known as Bella Swan, his daughter. Use the transformation spell, and Soul Protect to hide your identity as a witch, as you enroll in the high school there. You have approximately 4 months to complete this assignment. If you do not complete this assignment, you will be banished from the Witch Council, as someone else will take over your mission. And if you do fall victim to one of the vampires, the penalty is DEATH.

Sincerely,

The Witch Council

_SHIT!_ I thought, as I crumpled the letter in my hand, and recited a spell in my head, causing the paper to catch fire in my very hand.

I had heard about vampires, that they drank blood, and lived forever, not much different from soul eaters like myself, but never in my dreams thought that I would encounter one, let alone skin one.

"Chrona." I called firmly.

He was immediately at my side, trembling slightly. "Y-yes Lady Medusa?"

"Watch over things here, and keep Eruka and the others in line. I will be back within a few months."

"You're going to be gone for _months_?" Chrona almost shrieked, "I'm not sure how I can deal with that!"

Just then, a black mass emerged from Chrona's back and it began pulling on his hair, and hitting him on the head.

"CHRONA YA LITTLE BABY! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? GROW A BACK BONE!" the mass yelled.

"OW!" Chrona complained, "STOP IT!"

" Ragnarok." I called.

The black mass immediately stopped hitting Chrona, and he turned his attention towards me.

"Gather as many souls as you can. We need the extra strength."

"Sure thing Medusa." he said, and went back to hitting Chrona.

I whistled, and immediately, my broom appeared in front of me, and I quickly hopped onto it. The broom immediately took off, flying at least 100 miles per hour.

...

I arrived at the small town of Forks within a matter of hours, and came to a smooth landing on the ground, in the outskirts of the woods.

To my disappointment, it was raining. So I pulled my black hood- with a white eye symbol on it- over my head, grabbed my broom, and began walking towards the houses ahead.

I walked into the street, without looking for cars, as I simply put a barrier around myself, keeping my head down, as I continued to walk.

Then, I approached it.

The house belonging to Charlie Swan, the one who was supposedly going to provide for me.

The house was average, two stories including an attic and basement, white with boring square windows.

Swiftly, I walked up the driveway, made my way to the front door, and knocked on it forcefully.

I pulled my hood over my head more, hiding my face, though my barrier kept the rain off of me.

Footsteps approached the door, and an old man, maybe in his upper 40s or early 50s, gazed down at me.

"Can I help you miss?" he asked me.

I kept my head down, as I answered.

"Are you Charlie Swan?" I asked in a low voice.

"Yes, yes I am. And who may I ask are you?"

I smiled, my lips spreading widely across my face, much farther than any human, vampire, or werewolf could manage.

"You do not need to know my name sir, for the less you know about me, the better. I was sent here by the witch council to stay in your household, while I address my mission here. You may refer to me as Bella."

"I see." Charlie said, "Well, come in." he stood aside, as I swiftly walked past him, and into the quaint house.

It was beautiful, a perfect little house for someone like Charlie. _I've seen too many of these houses in the 800 years I have walked on this earth so why am I musing over this one now? _I thought to myself.

"Were you not cold outside?" he asked me.

I looked down at myself. I was wearing the clothing I always wore, my simple one piece black suit, that looked like it came out of a ninja movie. My feet were bare, but my toenails and my fingernails were black, with a yellow arrow on each one. They had appeared that way ever since I became a witch.

My clothing had no sleeves, leaving my arms bare, my large dotted tattoo marks in the shape of a snake, one on each arm, clearly showing.

"No," I answered coldly. Charlie nodded his head in understanding.

"Where may I ask are my headquarters?"

"Oh! You're room is up the stairs, the last door at the end of the hallway." Charlie replied.

I nodded my head in gratitude, and then headed up the stairs, carrying my broom with me.

The hallway was surprisingly long, and I swiftly walked down the hallway, finally stopping at the end.

The last door was simply painted white, and when I opened it, my eyebrows lifted slightly in surprise.

The room was fairly large, with a queen-sized bed in the center of the west wall, a huge window to the north wall, a desk and computer accompanying on the right side of the bed, and a fairly sized closet in the corner of the east wall.

I set my broom behind the door, and sat down on the bed.

It was very soft, and as I ran my long fingers over the soft red comforter, I could tell it was made from silk.

The headboard was painted black, with roses and vines carved into it.

All in all, the room was decent. I say decent, because I am a witch, and if you know witches, they are also hard core critiques.

I walked out of the room, and began exploring the different doors of the hallway, until I finally found which one was the restroom.

I closed the door, and locked it, as I gazed into the mirror.

I pulled my hood down, revealing my spiky blonde hair, with two sections in the front, that were still long,-before I cut my hair- and intertwined from my chest to the end, where it was tied off.

I opened my eyes, gazing at my sinister reflection, as an evil grin spread across my face, my face features becoming snake-like. Then I began twisting my arms together, in a witchy fashion.

"Nake Snake Cobra Cobubra," I recited the spell over and over again, as my snakes-in the shape of black arrows-swarmed around me, eventually wrapping tightly around my body like a mummy.

Eventually, the snakes unwound from me, and instead of going back into my body-disappeared completely.

I stared at my reflection in the mirror now, the reflection of a woman I didn't recognize anymore.

My eyes! Instead of being a fearsome gold and narrow, were now wide, and a warm chocolate brown color.

And my hair-once short and blonde, was now also brown, and fell all the way down to my waist.

I tried to give my killing glare, but my reflection would not comply. I just looked ridiculous.

I growled in anger, and immediately, my eyes glowed a bright gold-the color of the sun-and my hair blew up straight into the air, as it began to change back to gold.

But, taking a deep breath, and calming myself, I returned to my human disguise.

"Bella! Are you hungry?" Charlie called me by my human name.

"No," I called to him, but instead of my voice being menacing, and chilling, it was now sweet, and high pitched, a voice that went with pigtails and bubble gum-DEFINATELY not one that fit me.

"Alright!" he called back to me.

I unlocked the door, and made my way back to my room, as I quickly changed into a pair of pajamas found in the closet.

Then, turning the lights off, I climbed into the large and comfortable queen sized bed.

"Tomorrow will be a very busy day." I said to myself, as I closed my eyes, and drifted to sleep.


	3. First Day of High School

Chapter 3

First Day of High School

I woke up the next morning to the rays of the sun shining brightly through the large window in my room.

Getting up, I quickly made my bed, and chose some clothing from the closet.

I grabbed a pair of ripped blue jean shorts, and a long sleeved tight red shirt. For shoes, I simply grabbed a pair of sandals.

Shoes! Huh! Never in my 800 years did I think I would ever have to wear THOSE things again.

Quickly, I put on my clothes, grabbed my school bag, and headed into the bathroom.

There, I quickly brushed my teeth, combed through my long brown hair, and raced down the stairs.

"Are you hungry?" Charlie asked me, and when he saw me in my human form, his eyes widened.

"No thank you Mr. Swan-"

"Please, call me Charlie," he interrupted me.

"Fine," I said, more kindly than necessary, "Charlie, I will say this only once-I will not eat human food while I am here, is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am." he said, and the corners of my mouth lifted up into a smile, "Very good Charlie!" I exclaimed in a glad voice. Charlie's eyes widened at the sweetness in my voice, but he composed himself and cleared his throat.

"Alright then, I will see you after school."

"Ok Charlie!" I said in a happy voice again, as I gracefully loped outside.

Charlie had offered for me to drive his truck-but I had a better idea for transportation.

I whistled as loud as I could, and in a flash my broom was floating at my side.

Swinging my backpack over my shoulder, I hopped onto the broom, leaned forward, and the broom took off immediately.

My long hair blew into my face constantly, making it difficult to see. Unlike my short hair, which kept out of my face at all times.

As I flew above the trees, I finally spotted the school.

The building was fairly large, but judging by how many people were entering it, the school population was very small.

Making sure that nobody was watching, I slowly descended to the ground, and hopped off the broom, with my school bag slung onto one shoulder.

"Vector Conduct!" I whispered, shooting a black vector arrow from my hand.

"Follow it. It will point you back the way we came." I ordered to the broom.

The broom began ascending into the air, and then as quick as lighting, it shot back south, and disappeared from sight.

"Oh boy, here we go." I whispered to myself, and began walking up to the large doors of Forks High School.

...

The moment I walked into the building, loud voices reached my ears, so loud, that I almost had to cover them.

Ignoring the stares that various student brats gave me, I walked up to the front desk, and handed the lady a sheet of paper.

"Ah, you must be the new student, Isabella Swan?"

"Just Bella is fine ma'am." I said with a kind smile.

"Here's your schedule," she handed me a sheet of paper as well, "if you have any questions, feel free to come to the front office, and you have a nice day."

I gave her another kind smile, and headed off into the hallway, making my way towards my locker, reading over the sheet of paper again.

**Isabella Swan**

**Junior**

**Locker # 324**

**Combination: 28-4-14**

**1****st**** Hour: AP Calculus BC Mr. Carlovsky **

**2****nd ****Hour: Latin II Mr. Mehlberg **

**3****rd ****Hour: Composition and Literature Mrs. Nelson**

**4****th**** Hour: Ancient History Mr. Walz**

**5****th**** Hour: Biology Mr. Banner**

**6****th**** Hour: Physical Education Mr. Clapp**

**7****th**** Hour: Study Hall Mrs. Divert**

**8****th**** Hour: Art 1 Miss Schaffer**

**You are in First Lunch**

Wow, what a schedule. Now all I need to do is to find out what room number each class is in. _It is SO nice of them not to put in the room numbers,_ I thought sarcastically to myself.

I finally approached my locker, and letting my back pack fall to the ground, I began trying the locker combination.

It didn't work.

My eyes narrowed in concentration as I tried again.

Failed yet again.

"Come on!" I muttered to myself, trying yet a third time.

Still nothing.

An annoyed hiss escaped through my teeth.

Then, making sure that no one was watching, an evil grin spread across my face, even in my human disguise, it still looked pretty inhuman.

"Vector Arrow!" I whispered, pointing my finger at the lock.

Immediately, a small black vector arrow, the size of a worm, exploded the lock, causing the locker to open.

I smiled to myself, as I began unloading the contents of my heavy back pack, into the tall blue locker.

As fast as I possibly could, I grabbed my Calculus text book, and notebook, closed my locker door, and recited a spell.

"Snake lock!" a small snake shot from my finger, and securely spiraled around the handle. The snake then hardened into medal, forming a lock.

Now surely I was the only one who would be able to open this locker! Maybe high school wasn't so bad after all.

...

The whole first half of the day went by in a flash. I already pretty much knew everything already, since I am indeed over 800 years old.

Then, lunch came. A couple of people that I had met, had asked me if I wanted to sit with them at lunch. Thinking of this as an opportunity to blend in, I accepted.

One of the girls, Jessica, walked through the lunch line with me. Ignoring my protest, the lunch hag dropped a grilled chicken sandwich on my plate, with a side of mashed potatoes.

YUCK!

Jessica and I walked over towards a round lunch table, one almost in the dab center of the cafeteria. 3 other students were there waiting.

One, I recognized as the pushy child, known as Mike Newton. The other, who was surprisingly smart and pretty, Angela Weber, and last but not least, the geeky Asian boy-Eric Yorkie.

The moment I sat down, my eyes wandered the cafeteria, full of people-at least 100.

Then, my eyes caught hold of 5 peculiar people, sitting in the far corner of the cafeteria.

"Jessica?" I asked, trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"Hmm?" she lifted her head up, her mouth full of chicken.

"Who are they?" I asked, looking over at the 5 people again. 3 boys, and 2 girls.

Jessica swallowed her sandwich with a huge 'gulp' and then she grimaced.

"Oh. Those are the _Cullens_." she sneered, her face scrunching up.

"The who?" for once in my 800 years, I had never heard of a name so strange. And a family group so large, and so-bonded.

"The Cullens," she said again, "They're Dr. and Mrs. Cullen's foster kids."

"All of them?" I asked, almost shocked.

"Yeah. Frankly, I don't think Mrs. Cullen can have kids." she still had a sneer on her face, her nose practically stuck up in the air.

I had to grimace at that. Why do those who do not wish to have children, become pregnant, and yet those who want children, end up baron.

"And they're really close, like-madly in love close."

My brown eyes eyed them suspiciously.

They all were chalky pale, had the same dark, black eyes. But most of all-each of their faces were inhumanly beautiful.

_Vampires,_ that word lingered in my mind. This only made sense! This was no family! The 5 vampires in this very room-were all a part of a large coven!

My oh my, no wonder the witch council sent me here! This town is CRAWLING with vampires.

"The two blonde ones are Jasper and Rosalie Hale," Jessica continued, eyeing the beautiful blonde female, and the tall, well built blonde boy.

"The big muscular guy is Emmett Cullen, and the small spiky haired one is Alice Cullen."

"And who is that one?" I asked, eyeing the bronze haired boy. He was different from the others, perhaps more-childish. Though all humans were children to me. Still, the boy indeed looked younger than the others, more tall and lanky than he was muscular.

"Oh, that's Edward Cullen."

The corner of my mouth slightly lifted up into a rare smile.

_Medusa! What are you doing?_ My conscious yelled at me,_ Do not fall victim to these vampires' evil charms! Remember what the letter said!_

The letter did cross my mind

_And if you fall victim to one of the vampires, the penalty is DEATH._

I sighed, and tore my gaze away from them.

"Don't waste your time Bella. He doesn't date." Jessica said quickly.

I kept myself from laughing. I wondered when he had turned her down.

The bell rang, officially ending lunch.

I stood up in one lithe movement, and with my books in hand, swiftly moved to the trash can, emptying my uneaten contents into it.

My eyes drifted once more to the Cullens, and I was shocked to see that one of them was looking at me.

The bronze haired one-Edward, was looking at me with his intense black eyes, a frustrated expression on his face.

My eyes narrowed slightly, as I concentrated on not only him, but on the others as well.

I took in a deep breath, taking in the scent of their souls.

All of them smelled appetizing, as a matter of fact, just one of their souls would be worth 3 regular human souls.

My mouth slightly watered, and I licked my lips._ Tasty..._

But, ignoring my stomach, I quickly ran out of the cafeteria, and to my next class-Biology.

...

I was one of the last ones unfortunately to reach my class unfortunately, and I was indeed again surprised to see that one of the Cullens-Edward, was in this class as well.

"Miss Swan?" the teacher questioned as I approached him.

"Yes Mr. Banner?" I asked in an innocent voice.

"Why don't you take a seat over there by Mr. Cullen."

I fought the urge to let out a hiss in protest, but I simply nodded in understanding.

_Me? A great witch? Sitting next to a VAMPIRE? Ridiculous._

I made my way down the center of the classroom, and as quietly as possible, took a seat next to the bloodsucker.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him glaring at me, his hand over his nose as if I smelled bad.

_My blood...this VAMPIRE wants MY, the great Medusa's BLOOD!_

An evil smile touched my lips, as I thought of what would happen.

The bloodsucker known as Edward, would ultimately lose control, would attack me from the side, and would then drain my body of blood. But I would be too fast for him. I would stop time itself, using a spell I learned, and would then quickly implant a snake bomb into Edward's body. And then after torturing him for numerous minutes, I would eventually give the signal for the bombs to explode.

My fantasies were interrupted when I heard him let out a low hiss.

_Did he just HISS at me? HOW DARE HE! THAT BRAT!_

I turned my head slightly towards him, and let out a low hiss back at him, only now, I used my powers to enchant the hiss, making the sound wave take the form of a snake.

The sound wave traveled towards him, and literally, went into his ear.

Edward jerked his head towards me, but I was faster than him. I quickly lowered my head, and pretended that I was reading.

After 45 endless minutes of his black eyes glaring at me, the bell finally rang, and even before anyone else had even moved, Edward Cullen was out of his seat, and already out the door.

_Vampire speed. Typical..._

Just as I stepped out of the classroom, my cell phone rang. Yes, even witches can have cell phones.

"Yes?" I said into the small microphone.

"Do have the ingredient yet?" a melodious voice asked.

My evil inhuman smile spread across my face, "I have made contact."

"Good. We will be pleased to hear of your further progress in time."

"Tell the witch council that the plan is in motion Arachne." I said, addressing the voice.

Arachne chuckled, "I shall. I will be checking up on you very soon."

"No need to worry Arachne. I have EVERYTHING under control."

With that, I snapped the phone shut, chuckling evilly to myself.

_The madness inside me is rapidly growing, I can feel it!_

My eyes locked on the group of vampires ahead of me. They were all staring at me, and whispered amongst themselves as they continued walking away from me.

"Hmmm..." I said to myself, my eyes narrowing,_ I will need to examine these vampires more..._

It was decided then! Tonight-I would find their domain, and study them-like any witch interested in science would.


	4. Observations and An Interesting Battle

Chapter 4

Observations and An Interesting Battle

Night was approaching and I, Medusa, was getting ready to further examine the vampires here known as "The Cullens."

They were different than what other witches described them to be. Some witches said that they had evil red eyes, red eyes that would burn into your very soul. Others said that vampires were extremely hateful, and had no respect for life other than that of themselves.

But then why would they be attending a public high school? The Cullen children didn't NEED to be here.

Pushing away my thoughts, I closed my eyes, and put my hands over my head, beginning to twist them in a snake-like fashion.

"Nake, Snake, Cobra, Cobubra!

My vector arrows began to wrap themselves around me, as I recited the spell over and over again.

Finally, when I felt the arrows loosening, I opened my eyes, and looked down.

I was wearing the same black suit that I had always warn for the past few hundred years. My nails were now black again, with a yellow arrow on each finger and toe. And as I felt my hair, I could tell it was blonde.

I was indeed in my witch form again.

I had thought that it would be wise to change my form, just in case I was caught.

As I collected my thoughts, I walked over towards my bedroom door, and grabbed my broom.

Then, making sure that no one was watching, I jumped out of my bedroom window-with my broom in hand- and just before my feet could graze the ground, I positioned my broom underneath me, and IMMEDIATELY-the broom took off.

As the broom flew past the path of the moonlight, an evil grin could be seen on my face.

...

Finally, after endlessly following the stench of vampire, I approached what must have been their domain.

From above the trees, I could see that it wasn't at all a cave or old creepy house.

The house-was VERY large. And when I say very, I mean HUGE! Bigger than any MODERN house that I had ever seen.

It was at least 4 stories high, and the entire back of the house was made of pure glass.

_Fancy...maybe vampires aren't as lethal as I thought._

As quietly as I could, I slowly started to descend to the ground.

But when I came to about the third story of the house, I stopped, and moved towards a tree that was near a window.

Swiftly, I hopped off the broom, leaving it levitating by the tree, and landed on one of the branches in a crouch.

Then, as flexibly as a snake, I began to crawl towards the glass wall ahead of me.

It looked like-a living room? All of the vampires were gathered in there, carrying out some type of discussion that I could not hear._ Damn! Soundproof glass!_

Staying well hidden in the shadows, I began to observe them.

_They don't look dangerous...maybe..._

I crept a little closer, my head coming into the light-due to various lights in the house-.

The blonde girl-Rosalie-was yelling something fierce at the bronze- haired one-Edward.

One of them that I hadn't seen today-tall, blonde, male-must have been Dr. Cullen. He was in between the two of them, along with who I believed was his mate-Mrs. Cullen.

Curiosity was overwhelming me, and I found myself moving even closer to the glass window.

The little black haired girl-Alice-was cuddled up to her mate's side-Jasper-.

_I wonder what they're bickering about..._

Everything seemed to happen so fast. My bare foot slipped off of the large tree branch, causing some bark to fall to the ground, and the tree to slightly start shaking.

Quickly, I retreated back into the shadows, just as the Cullens all looked up in my direction.

One of them-Edward-began moving towards the window, and my eyes widened with fear.

I pressed my body tight up against the body of the tree, hoping that he would just ignore the noise I made.

It worked. Edward turned away, and went back to talking with his family.

I let out a sigh of relief, but it was very quiet, as I knew not to breathe loudly-the number one rule of an assassin that I learned at Death Academy.

"Vector swarm!" I whispered as quietly as I could.

Immediately, 5 or 6 arrows sprung out of my back, and began to swarm around me protectively, as I once again, began to inch closer to the glass wall.

But-I noticed something.

There were only 6 people in the room now. Weren't there-7 before?

"Vector retract!" I whispered, and immediately, the 5 arrows flew back into my back.

I mentally began to count, going through all the Cullens' names in my head.

_Alice! Alice is missing!_

Just as my mind processed that, I felt a heavy weight suddenly come upon the branch.

Immediately, I jerked my head around, my hood still slightly hiding my face.

The little black haired girl-Alice-was standing gracefully on the branch, not 2 feet away from me. Her black eyes scanned me over carefully, as she cocked her head to the side in curiosity.

"Who are you?" she asked, her voice tinkling like silver bells.

_Say something Medusa! Remember who you are!_ I shouted to myself in my head. An evil grin spread across my face, and Alice's eyes slightly widened at how inhuman it looked.

"Who needs to know?" I chuckled, letting the madness slightly take over me.

Her expression became slightly frightened, but then she tried to look...happy?

"Oh- that's ok you don't need to tell me your name if you don't want to." Her expression was slightly glad, but I could hear a twinge of fear and anger in her voice somewhere.

I stood up, brushing off my black suit, and chuckled again. "You're kind is smart-I'll give you that. But can you put up a fight?"

I immediately jumped high into the air, several vector arrows swarming around me, and my broom shot underneath me, as I landed on it in a crouch.

The broom did not even waver from my sudden weight as it levitated in mid air.

I stayed in a crouch, my eyes narrowing underneath my black hood as I stared at the now slightly agitated little vampire.

Her lips moved very quickly, and she whispered something, but it was too low for me to hear.

Then, suddenly, below me, I could see the 6 other vampires on the ground, staring up at me.

"Ah!" I said loudly, leaning over the edge of my broom, "So you Cullens finally come to help your little comrade." I chuckled evilly, my hood and hair draping over my face, as another inhuman grin spread across my face. "How _pathetic_!

"What do you want? Who are you?" Dr. Cullen shouted at me from on the ground.

Ignoring the height I was from the ground (which was probably about 40 feet or so) I leapt off of my broom. The Cullens all turned away, thinking that I would fall to my death.

But, instead, I landed with a soft thump on the ground, leaving my stance in a crouch for a few seconds. until the Cullens turned back towards me. Then I stood up.

A slight breeze blew into my back, causing my two long strands of blonde hair- that were twisted together-to blow out in front of me, along with my black hood.

Yet ANOTHER grin spread across my face, but this time, I barred my slightly sharp teeth.

"Let's just say-I'm not human."

"Tell us your name!" the other blonde one-Jasper demanded, forward. But Alice put a small restraining hand on his chest, and immediately he fell silent.

My grin only widened farther, as I replied, "Medusa."

They all stared at me in disbelief, but before they could say anything, one of my vector arrows came towards me, carrying a silver butcher knife on top of it.

I gratefully took it, and began to pat its flat edge against my hand, as I began to saunter towards them.

"What do you want with us?" Mrs. Cullen asked, her voice shaking slightly with discomfort.

"Not all of you," I said pointing the butcher knife towards them, "Just one of you will do."

"BUT WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Rosalie screeched at me.

Madness started to sweep over me, and I collapsed to the ground, laughing so hard that my shoulders shook, "I want to skin you." I laughed again, standing up now, as I awkwardly swung the butcher knife behind me.

_No!_ I yelled inside my head, as I overcame the madness, and instead, tensed my body up, and prepared to fight.

"Skin us?"Esme asked shocked.

"Yes, skin you, and I'll be sure to make it quick and painless. Though that would take the fun out of everything." I pretended to sound disappointed.

All of the Cullens crouched down, ready to fight.

"FINALLY!" I exclaimed, "You accept my challenge! Alright then, let's fight!"

I jumped up into the air, landing on the same tree branch I was on before.

The Cullens were still for a moment, but then suddenly-the big one-Emmett, lunged up at me.

I was quicker than him, I leapt up into a higher branch, and when I saw his bewildered expression, I grinned slyly.

Emmett leapt at me again, and this time, managed to grab hold of my suit, tearing a small piece of fabric off-near my waist.

"Nice move," I commented, "But can you do this?"

Quickly, I leapt high into the air, and I thrust my hand towards him.

"VECTOR ARROW!" I shouted, and a HUGE black arrow, shot out of my hand, in a straight position, heading for the muscled vampire ahead of me.

Emmett was quick-but not quick enough. The vector arrow managed to graze his skin, slicing off a chunk-the sound like shattering crystal.

So THAT'S what vampire's skin is like! It's hard like stone, but yet it shatters like crystal!

I landed in a crouch on a tree branch once again.

This time the blonde bitch-I mean Rosalie-lunged at me, missing me by mere inches. I landed again in a crouch on the ground, as I slid back a few feet, but finally came to a stop.

"YAAAHHHH!" Rosalie yelled in anger, as she charged at me full blast with incredible speed.

"VECTOR SHIELD!" I yelled.

A dark purple bubble seemed to form around me, and Rosalie bounced off of it, landing several feet away-flat on her back.

The shield dissipated as I stood up, and brushed off my clothes once again, "Is that all you got?" I taunted, "I was hoping for a little more of a challenge-"

I was cut off by something charging into me, causing me to fly back into a tree; I then crumpled to the ground from the amount of force exerted on me.

I chuckled, but it sounded broken and raspy as I stood up, ignoring the pain in my body, "And so the vampires strike the first blow," and I was surprised to see that it had been Edward who had charged me. "But the witch comes back with a back hand!"

As this time, Jasper charged me, I readied myself for another attack.

I put both my hands out in front of me, "SERPENT WHIP!"

Both of my snake tattoos immediately slithered off of my arms, coming to life; and they came into full contact with Jasper.

I laughed, but was interrupted by the sound of footsteps approaching me again, this time-from my right.

I glanced over to see none other than Edward, but right when he was only a few feet away, he jumped into the air, and landed behind me.

But before I could turn around, I felt something hard come in contact with my skin. It felt like-fingers?

I felt Edward's 3 hard fingers gouge into my skin, making 3 deep cuts across my lower back.

My back lurched forward in a weird way, and my shoulder blades nearly touched each other, as I began to feel the immense pain.

I crumpled to the ground, and just when it wasn't painful enough, Edward rushed into me again, punching me hard in the stomach, SO HARD, that I coughed up blood.

I heard no sign of breathing emitting from Edward, as he glared at me with his black eyes-their emptiness pouring into my gold ones-and dropped me onto the ground.

I resisted the urge to groan in pain, but I kept silent, and summoning what strength I had left, I pushed myself off the ground, and stood up, an evil broken smile forming on my lips.

"You think you've defeated me bloodsuckers? You're wrong." I began to laugh madly again, and in the middle of it, I felt something, like sharp nails, scratch through the clothing on my back, tearing the seam connecting my hood to the rest of my suit.

What was once left of my hood, fell into strips onto the ground.

I glared up at them, my already narrow eyes growing even narrower, as anger rose up inside me.

They stared at me, taking in my short spiky blonde hair, my golden eyes, and my angry face.

"That was hardly necessary!" I hissed, stepping back. But the sharp pain in my back told me otherwise. I nearly collapsed to the ground, but luckily, my broom was at my side, and my hand grasped the stick tightly.

I used the broom as a push off point-meaning I pushed myself up, bearing all my weight on the broom-and then quickly swung myself onto it. One of my hands was wound tightly around my stomach, and the other was set firmly on my broomstick.

"You haven't heard the last of me Cullens!" I yelled, pointing a bloody finger at them, "I vow that I will INDEED kill you all!"

Then, as quick as a flash- my broom took off into the sky, and began to gain speed.

_Medusa you are so stupid! How could you not defeat 7 simple vampires? 3 of them didn't even fight! You are a highly trained assassin! You trained for YEARS at Death Academy, and then hundreds of years at the Witch Council! HOW COULD YOU NOT DEFEAT THEM?_

My thoughts were out of control! But one thing I did realize, was that I needed to hunt. Collect several human souls to help build up my strength again.

As I glanced back at the Cullen house, my eyes widened in anger, and a savage hiss escaped through my teeth. Then, I turned my attention forward again, as I now moved both hands onto my broomstick.

_I will kill you CULLENS! I will make you pay! THAT I promise you!_


	5. A New Assassin

Chapter 5

A New Assassin

I felt absolutely hideous the next morning. My entire back ached, and I found that the huge 3 gouges were covered in dry, blackened blood.

My stomach hurt also, and when I lifted up my shirt, expecting to see my tan colored skin; a huge blue and purple bruise-the size of a football-was in its place.

I headed into the bathroom, to perform the spell that would return me to my human disguise.

As I looked into the bathroom mirror, I frowned. My face and body were covered in several bruises and scratches. But most of all, I looked weak. The 2 human souls that I devoured last night helped, but not as much as I had hoped.

_Whatever..._I thought to myself, as I clasped my hands together, and began to recite the spell.

"Nake, Snake, Cobra, Cobubra!"

Once again, my vector arrows wrapped themselves around me, and when they pulled away, I stared at my pathetic human reflection.

The scratches and bruises were gone, and I was grateful that my human disguise could hide that, but when I lifted up my orange shirt, I gasped.

That huge bruise was still on my stomach, and when I turned to look at my back, a look of anger crossed my face.

3 huge gouges were still there, and they looked even worse on my human form, than on my real body.

I gently pulled my shirt back down, but still winced as the skin on my back was slightly pulled.

Then, I picked up my school bag, and headed downstairs. Just as I was leaving, Charlie stopped me.

"Are you alright Bella? You look a little sick." his voice was slightly stressed, and the way he said those words did make him sound somewhat like a father.

"No Charlie, I'm fine." I said in a gentle tone. I stopped and thought for a while, before I replied again. "I think I'll take the truck to school this morning."

A huge grin touched his face, "Alright kido," he walked over towards the kitchen, and took out a pair of car keys.

"Here are the keys," he dropped them into my hand, "And have a good day at school."

"Thank you Charlie." I said with a kind smile, and I gracefully walked out of the house, down the steps, and over towards the truck.

The truck was old-a red Chevy-and it reminded me somewhat of the 1950s.

After tossing my school bag into the passenger's seat, I swung into the driver's seat, put the keys into the ignition, and began to back up out of the driveway.

_This can't be any more difficult than riding a broom, could it?_

As I put the truck into gear, I began to drive down the empty highway, towards school.

"This is a piece of cake!" I scoffed to myself, but almost ate up my words, when I realized that I was on the wrong side of the road.

I quickly turned the steering wheel almost all the way, to get in the other lane.

When a car passed me, I sighed in relief, knowing now, that I was driving the correct way.

Within a matter of minutes, I arrived at school.

I received several stares as I walked up to the huge building, but like yesterday, I ignored them.

First class was Calculus, so I quickly ran to my locker, said a spell that opened the lock, grabbed my books, SLAMMED the locker shut, and raced off to find my classroom.

Mr. Carlovsky was one of my favorite teachers. One reason, was that he tried to give as little homework as possible. Another reason was that he was NORMAL. Jeez, every teacher here was trying to 'get down' and 'get funky' like the kids! Jeez...this isn't 1967 anymore! Believe me, I know.

Then when the bell rang, I headed off to Latin II with Mr. Mehlberg. He was an alright teacher, though he talked in a monotone, and quite frankly, it irritated me. I was lucky and unlucky that Jessica was there. It was lucky because she kept me company in a class of mostly Seniors, but it was also unlucky because she kept talking. Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah! That's all I heard from her most of the time.

After 45 endless minutes of his voice, the bell finally rang, and I headed to Composition and Literature with Mrs. Nelson. Unfortunately, she piled us up with work, but...being a witch and all, I cheated, and used magic to quickly get it done.

In the whole class, I was the first one done, and I spent the rest remainders of class thinking.

Finally, the bell rang, and I headed to 4th Hour, and I was glad when Ancient History flew by, partially because Mr. Walz was in a good mood. It was then that I noticed that one of the Cullens, Rosalie, was in my class. She sat in the very back, next to another one of the Cullens, Alice.

They paid no attention to me, and seemed to be lost in thought, as they stared endlessly out the window.

Then, it was lunch. Again, I sat at the same table with Jessica, Angela, Eric, and Mike.

The entire time, my eyes didn't leave the Cullens, who sat a few tables away from us, at the very edge of the cafeteria.

_Those vampires shall pay for what they did to me!_ I shouted in my head. My fingers gripped onto the table with so much force, that the wood underneath began to peel off with my strength.

Just as my thoughts were becoming more murderous, my cell phone went off.

When I looked at the caller ID, I froze.

"Aren't you going to answer it Bella?" Jessica asked after a few rings.

"Oh!" I said startled, as I woke up out of a daze, "yeah." My eyes shot over to the Cullens table.

None of them were looking over here, but I had a feeling that they were listening.

"I'll be right back." I said to everyone at my table, as I got up and began heading towards the hallway. But before I left, I took ONE last glance at the Cullen table.

Still, nothing. They didn't even LOOK like they were paying the SLIGHTEST attention to me, which was good.

So, as slippery as a snake, I moved along the wall, and quickly darted down the hallway, towards the emergency exit doors.

I flipped the cell phone open, and tried to keep my voice as calm, and as quiet as possible.

"Yes?"

"Have you had any luck of getting the ingredient?" she asked.

"I was close last night but-"

"There are no buts!" her voice was harsh and stressed, but then I heard her let out a sigh of relief, as she attempted to calm down. "It is clear that you cannot handle this mission alone. I am sending another witch over."

"No," I hissed into the speaker, "I can handle this on my own. I don't need to be replaced."

"But it is clear to me that you do!" she yelled back at me. "And I didn't say that you were being replaced."

"Then what ARE you planning Scorpio?"

I could just picture her smiling. "Why, you are simply going to have a working partner, and I think this will be a PERFECT opportunity for you to learn what teamwork is. Can I trust you with this?"

A small laugh escaped my lips. "I may not be handy like you Scorpio, but I am slippery."

Scorpio laughed at my little joke, "You're partner will be there within a few hours. Hang tight Medusa, we're counting on you."

The line then disconnected.

I snapped the phone shut, and shoved it into my pocket.

But, I felt that I wasn't alone, like eyes were staring into my back.

I turned around, but there was no one there.

My eyes narrowed in suspicion, but I decided that I should just ignore the incident, and go on with my plans.

So, I walked back into the cafeteria, and was shocked to see that everyone was almost gone.

_Funny...I didn't hear the bell._

Just as the thought crossed my mind, the bell did indeed ring, and I quickly grabbed my tray off the table, threw the uneaten contents into the garbage can, and raced to class.

Everyone was already inside, and Mr. Banner was beginning to lecture about the structure of a human bone. Mr. Banner gave me a warning glare that I was late, but I quickly took my seat, and ignored the immature laughs from the high school students around me.

Surprisingly, Edward Cullen was indeed there once again, despite his disrespectful and strange performance yesterday.

He was different though, his eyes were a light gold, and he did not look angry like the last time we met.

Edward turned his head a fraction towards me, and when I expected a killing glare-he gave me a dazzling smile instead.

For a moment I was lost in his eyes, but then I quickly looked away, thinking curses to myself.

_Medusa! What are you thinking! This boy tried to kill you last night!_

"Hello." a quiet musical voice called.

My head whipped towards him, to see that a warm smile was on his face, making his golden eyes seem creamy-like butterscotch.

"My name is Edward Cullen. You must be Bella Swan."

"Y-yes." I stuttered. I was surprised at how weak my voice sounded.

"So, you're new here to Forks."

"Yeah," I said, trying to sound casual, but my voice sounded breathless_. God he is hot!_

"Do you like the weather much?" he pressed on.

"No," I said after a few seconds of silence went by, "It's nothing like Death City." I mumbled.

"What?" he asked puzzled.

My eyes widened, "UH-I MEAN-It's nothing like Phoenix." _Nice save Medusa!_

"Oh, I suppose so." Edward sighed, "Do you miss Phoenix?"

"Yeah, I guess I do. I mean the cactuses, the warm dry sand...nothing beats that."

"Forks is kind of different, huh?"

"Yes, it's very different."_ Keep it up Medusa! Don't let this vampire play tricks on you!_

"Are you wearing contact lenses?" I asked after a few moments of silence.

I saw Edward's fist clench up tightly._ So he is defensive._

"No." he said calmly, but somewhere in his voice, I could hear anger and frustration.

"Oh, I thought there was something different about your eyes."

"Did you notice something different?" he asked urgently.

My eyes grew wide, and I tried to think of something to say. _Come on Medusa! _

"Just-forget it." I mumbled and let out a breathless laugh._ Phew! Nice work!_

Edward said nothing, he only looked down at his text book, and began reading.

Before I knew it, the bell rang, and I quickly got up, and half raced out of the classroom.

_I can't wait until this day is over..._


	6. Important Author's Note!

**Important update! Everything Is Not What It Seems is DISCONTINUED! I am putting it up for adoption. If anyone is interested, please PM me, and I'll let you know. If you are chosen to adopt this story you MUST credit me for the storyline and the original chapters. I'm sorry that I'm not continuing this story, but with all the other stories I'm writing, I'm discontinuing a lot of the older ones. Everythign Is Not What It Seems, and a bunch of others will be up for adoption. Thanks for all your support, I love you all!**

**XxAshvampprincessxX**


End file.
